earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nattieto
=Physical Description= Nattieto is a huge direbear. He considers this his "main form" and prefers it to the inferior ones of "tiger," "manatee," and "Tauren." When he is a Tauren his pale fur and two broken-off horns mark him as unusual. He's of average size for his race (huge) and is generally wearing enchanted leather armour. =Personality= Nattieto is simple and earnest. He is devoted to his companion Ajeera and willingly follows her wherever her travels take her. While he doesn't understand many complex relationships, his animal intuition often provides a surprisingly accurate summary of who's-in-charge-of-who in any crowd. Nattieto spends a great deal of time as a bear and his personality reflects that. He is large, lumbering, and fierce when provoked. He is also protective of his friends and "family" (i.e. Ajeera's family). Nattieto holds a passionate desire to kill any demon he sees, which makes travelling through large cities with many warlocks occasionally "awkward." He knows that there are rules he doesn't understand, however, and listens to Ajeera in situations requiring social skills. =History= Nattieto's parents were killed by demons when he was very young, as they were travelling through Felwood to the Moonglade. He and his older brother Nokoshne survived - Nokoshne ran and Nattieto was hidden by his mother as the demons closed. Unable to find a trace of his brother Nattieto wandered the paths of Felwood masquerading as a bear until he was found by the Timbermaw who live there. Whether out of pity or curiosity, the Timbermaw tribe took the young Nattieto in. As he grew, however, he felt more and more like he was not one of them. Eventually he and his elders agreed that he ought to seek out others of his kind and learn more about the latent druidic abilities that he posessed. He travelled south to Mulgore where he encountered Ajeera the troll warrior. Attracted by battleshouts he crested a hill to see the young troll squaring off with two centaur. Nattieto did not recall much of his life with his parents but the inate hatred of horse-men common to all Tauren had been drilled in to him from birth. Not even knowing what a troll was he took her side anyway and charged in. He saved her life that day, though the debt has been cleared. Over the years that the two have been together each has saved the other countless times in battle. Nattieto stayed with Ajeera's family in Thunder Bluff, fitting in surprisingly well as the half-brother, half-pet of Ajeera. Their mother Akindi is a remarkably feral huntress and found nothing unusual with the Tauren who preferred to be a bear. Nattieto learned much from the other druids of the bluff and has forged a powerful link with the Earthmother through the years. He rarely speaks of it however, preferring to silently follow Her ways as he accompanies Ajeera on her many adventures. Ajeera's latest decision to leave the safety (and boredom) of Spirit Rise has brought them both to Booty Bay where they have found work with the Grey Tiger Tong. The Tong, Nattieto understands, helped to save the life of Ajeera's mother recently by killing some evil people. He approves of this and is also pleased that they employ neither centaur nor demons, and so is happy to work with them. Category:Members of the TongCategory:Broken_Horn_Warband